Nuits noires
by velvetasty
Summary: Beacon Hills est un lieu oscillant entre le surnaturel et la réalité, un demi-monde où des forces obscures ressurgissent plus invulnérables que jamais. Lydia, une jeune femme aux pouvoirs puissants et hypnotiques, s'alliera au rebelle et mystérieux Scott McCall ainsi qu'à Chris Argent pour lutter contre les forces du Mal et retrouver sa meilleure amie.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteure: Je me suis librement inspirée de la série _Penny Dreadful_ pour cette fanfiction à chapitres (du moins, j'espère parvenir à véritablement m'y accrocher)/ Voici donc le prologue. :)

Disclaimer: Je rappelle que les personnages issus de l'univers de la série _Teen Wolf_ appartiennent au talentueux Jeff Davis.

Sinon, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était un endroit à Beacon Hills – nommé _Paradise_ – où de jeunes hommes qui souhaitaient se détacher du cocon familial en prenant leur envol se déshabillaient devant des femmes en quête de sensations fortes. Les projecteurs tamisaient la lumière en un unique rayon qui éclairait celui que toutes attendaient : Pink Daddy. Oui, ce surnom, il ne l'avait pas choisi et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas le choix. Bien entendu, Scott manquait de ressources financières et hormis le travail stressant de serveur – selon lui – le job de strip-teaseur rapporterait assurément beaucoup plus. Cette nuit là, il aurait empoché la somme de mille cinq cent dollars si la petite rousse qui le fixait intensément du regard ne l'avait pas interrompu en agrippant violemment un bout de son t-shirt troué.

« -Scott ? Scott McCall, n'est-ce pas ?, _avait-t-elle demandé avec un regard perturbant_.

-Oui ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Rejoignez-moi à la sortie du bar, je serai devant la porte d'entrée. »

Il eût à peine le temps de comprendre la phrase qu'elle venait de dire qu'il fut forcé de remonter sur scène.

« -McCall ! Viens ici, tout de suite ! »

Son patron s'efforçait de crier à travers la salle, sa voix étant étouffée par le brouhaha ambiant qui entremêlait les rires hypocrites, les hurlements pour que l'on puisse se comprendre et suivre la conversation, ainsi que la musique qui dépassait la limite autorisée. Scott sortit immédiatement, intrigué par ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens avait à lui raconter. _Tant pis, je lui dirai que je prenais ma pause._

« -Alors ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

Celle-ci avait sentit qu'il arriverait en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et écrasa sa cigarette avec son talon gauche. Elle se retourna brusquement sur lui, et lui fit face :

« -Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme, afin d'en discuter plus amplement ? »

Scott éprouvait l'irrépressible envie de savoir, ne parvenant plus à contenir sa curiosité – ou bien encore, son impatience. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège du côté passager de sa Fiat 500 de couleur blanche. Il s'installa confortablement, puis soudain, il ressentait comme le besoin de fuir cette femme, d'ouvrir la portière et de sauter, quitte à se blesser au passage. Peut-être était-elle une criminelle ? Qu'attendait-t-elle de lui ? Et lui, en bon idiot qu'il était, il l'avait suivi, comme ça, sur un coup de tête !

Tout à coup, après s'être arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle lui expliqua avec un sourire en coin :

« -Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. J'ai tout intérêt à vous garder en vie. »

Pour autant, cette parole l'effraya plus qu'elle ne le rassura, notamment parce-qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées, et que de ce fait, il était encore plus vulnérable.

« -J-Je voudrai savoir où nous allons…

-Sérieusement Pink Daddy,arrête de stresser. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de te tuer. Sois un peu patient, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

En effet, à peine avait-t-elle dit cela, qu'ils descendirent du véhicule en un lieu reculé de la ville, qui paraissait se situer non loin de la forêt.

« -Alors, tu me suis toujours ? »

Elle entra la clé de sa maison dans la serrure, puis elle pointa son doigt en direction de l'intérieur.

« -Entres, je t'en prie. »

Il pénétra – non sans crainte – dans l'antre où devait vivre cette jeune femme, et observa méticuleusement le mobilier qui la composait. Une chose était désormais sûre : elle ne vivait pas seule. Il reconnaîtrait toujours cette empreinte odorante que tout mâle laissait volontairement sur son territoire, afin d'indiquer que le lieu lui appartenait.

« -Votre mari doit être un remarquable chasseur. »

Elle répliqua immédiatement : « Err… Ne vous y méprenez pas. Je ne suis ni une femme au foyer, ni une femme à marier. Je suis qualifiée pour d'autres tâches. »

Pourtant, il aurait juré que la présence d'un homme se manifestait par le parfum qu'il inhalait, ou encore la transpiration d'un homme fort et aguerri qui envahissait tout l'espace.

« -Votre faculté à distinguer précisément chaque odeur et leur attribuer une caractéristique propre me prouve véritablement que vous êtes bien celui qu'il nous faut. »

 _Nous ?_ Ne venait-t-elle pas de dire qu'elle n'était pas mariée ? De plus, il trouvait cela farouche et voulait vraiment partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne tente de l'en empêcher.

« -Asseyez-vous. »

Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle lui donnait des ordres !

« -D'accord, mais vous allez devoir vite m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi car je n'en peux plus de tout ceci.

-J'y viens, j'y viens… Au fait, thé ou café ?

-Je n'en veux pas, merci. Alors ? »

Elle plaça sa tasse de cappuccino devant elle, puis prit le soin d'ôter son châle de ses épaules rubescentes à cause du froid.

« -Voilà… Il se trouve qu'un ami et moi ayons besoin de vos compétences. J'ai entendu dire que votre père était un inspecteur remarquable et que par le passé, vous aviez appris à tirer à ses côtés. Je me trompe ?

-Non, continuez. »

Il ne savait d'où elle tenait ses informations, mais elle piquait son plus vivace intérêt pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler.

-Donc… Cet ami en question bénéfice d'un statut plus qu'honorable – et je dirai même qu'il ne manquera indéniablement jamais de ressources financières. Vous aurez un salaire, car à ce que j'ai remarqué, vous vous efforcez de paraître riche en portant cette montre de luxe. Mais, vos vêtements achetés dans de petits magasins m'indiquent le contraire. Si vous vous joignez à nous, l'argent ne sera plus un problème. »

 _Pourquoi moi ?,pensa-t-il aussitôt. Comment m'avait-t-elle trouvé ? Pour qui vais-je travailler ?_

« -Pourquoi ?

-Si demain vous me rejoignez à l'adresse que je vous ai inscrite sur un papier, alors vous serez à quoi vous en tenir. Venez armé, bien entendu. »

Scott, en rentrant chez lui, s'était martelé de mille et une questions sur ce que devait être la tâche qu'il allait accomplir. Cette étrange nuit l'avait chamboulé de telles sortes qu'il ne trouvait le sommeil. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être… ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, vraiment, cela permet aux auteurs de savoir à quoi s'en tenir mais tout de même, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Invitation

Note de l'auteure: Premier chapitre. Je l'ai écrit hier soir, ne sachant tenir mon impatience.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, tout Beacon Hills s'affairait dans les rues, un stress quasi-permanent s'étant emparé de la quiétude d'autrefois. Scott tentait de se détendre, et de ne pas songer au rendez-vous de cette soirée particulière. Sa vie allait prendre un tournant inédit, mais il s'en doutait de loin…

* * *

Ses cheveux ondulés lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, alors elle tâchait simplement de les nouer afin de ne pas se les coincer dans quelque objet que ce fut. Elle vernissait ses ongles d'un rouge éclatant, un rubis qui brillait à l'état brut. Elle se créma les mains sachant que l'hiver approchait à grands pas, puis enfila son manteau. Lydia aimait avoir la sensation qu'elle contrôlait sa vie et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle désirait. On critiquait surtout le fait qu'elle fut toujours « trop » apprêtée et encore, elle sentait de loin venir les remarques incessantes de Chris : « On part en excursion, pas en boîte de nuit » ou encore « Tu as mis tellement de rouge à lèvres, on croirait que tu en as mis pour deux ». Ses petites piques l'agaçaient de plus en plus, car elles demeuraient répétitives et elles ressemblaient aux incisives que les vampires plantaient sur leurs proies pour se nourrir. Et Chris se nourrissait de son angoisse pour ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant, Chris avait sollicité _son_ aide en premier temps, et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Soudain, elle s'était retrouvé à vivre chez les Argent qui avaient perdu toute trace qu'Allison aurait pu laissée. Disparue, comme ça, sans aucune raison valable. Aucune explication.

Même à sa meilleure amie d'enfance, elle n'avait rien dit, ce qui avait surpris Chris. Lydia repensait aux nombreuses fois durant lesquelles Allison l'avait soutenue coûte que coûte, et à quel point tout le monde les considérait comme étant inséparables.

 _Reviens nous, Allison. Par pitié.Tu nous manques, et ton père en souffre plus que quiconque._

Lydia se peinait de constater que Chris se terrait dans la solitude depuis la mort de sa femme, plus la récente disparition de sa fille. Elle se demandait comment il restait debout, toujours, résistant comme personne n'aurait su l'être. Et elle, elle osait pleurer tous les soirs sans cesse alors que lui pansait d'autant plus douloureusement ses blessures, en refoulant ses idées noires. Il s'efforçait de continuer la tête haute. Vraiment, cet homme forgeait l'admiration.

Elle fut coupée des flux incessants de pensées qui s'accumulaient en son esprit par un raclement de gorge :

« -Lydia, on y va.

-J'arrive. »

* * *

Arrivés sur le parking, Lydia et Chris patientaient dans un silence de mort lorsque les feux de la voiture de Scott les éclairèrent violemment par leur luminosité. Le jeune homme descendit du véhicule, une arme dissimulé – ou plutôt, qu'il avait essayé de dissimuler – dans sa poche. Chris le reluqua de haut en bas d'un regard inquiétant. Lydia, quant à elle, s'approcha lentement de lui :

« -Scott… Tu es prêt ? »

Quelle question ! Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était prêt. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir, mais elle rendait tout ceci plus compliqué pour lui à comprendre.

« -Oui. J'ai hâte. »

 _Si il savait…_

Chris ne souhaitait pas que Scott apprenne par lui-même ce qu'un chasseur devait faire pour attaquer. Il serait pris au dépourvu si jamais ils se faisaient attaqués.

 _Lydia…_

Ceci fut regrettable, mais ils ne retourneraient pas en arrière : Scott irait tout dévoiler à la police, puisque son père en faisait partie.

* * *

« -Suivez-moi sans effectuer le moindre geste brusque, ni même le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir notre présence. »

Ils avaient mis les pieds dans le plat, et ne se gêneraient pas pour y foutre leur bordel. Chris récupérerait sa fille, il massacrerait au passage quelques créatures surnaturelles et point. Fini. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Du moins, il l'espérait grandement.

« -Tenez-vous bien, c'est pas le moment de flancher. »

Scott acquiesça sans véritablement comprendre quel était l'enjeu de cette opération. Lydia se concentrait sur la main de Chris, placée sur un fusil contenant des doses d'un liquide jaune,et dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence auparavant.

Le silence. La peur qui les tenaillait au ventre.

Tout à coup, un être aux dents acérés et du sang sur tous ses vêtements sales et troués s'avança d'un pas sûr vers McCall, qui saisit son arme et la pointa directement sur la créature.

« -Tout doux, mon joli… »

Il avait beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était là, il pressa tout de même sur la gâchette et l'adolescent tomba au sol. Mais, presque aussitôt, celui-ci se redressa énergiquement pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds, chancelant au début.

« -Ah non…C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Un Wendigo.

-Un Wendigo ? Vous plaisantez ?

-J'en ai l'air ? »

Scott n'en revint pas : ce à quoi il assistait semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve et il tressaillit à cette unique pensée:

« -Où est-il passé ?

-On l'a perdu de vue pendant que vous discutiez, _déclara d'un ton las la belle Lydia_.

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin, ne t'en fais pas, _répondit fermement Chris avec conviction. »_

Ils se turent à cet instant, pétrifiés par le froid glacial, inquiets de ce qui allait arriver.

« -Je sais ce qu'il prévoit de faire ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire, Chris ? Toi qui as toujours des idées fabuleuses ?

-Chut… Tu verras. »

Sur le coup, Lydia s'était vexée promptement car elle restait la seule personne à pouvoir encore sauver Allison, mais son père semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre que par ses actions, elle essayait de s'excuser.

Soudain, alors qu'ils songèrent que le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle et l'aube viendrait bientôt, le Wendigo surgit de nulle part et s'agrippant à son dos, l'étrangla avec tenacité. Chris allait tirer lorsque…

« -Non ! »

Malgré le fait que le Wendigo s'en prenait à lui, et était sur le point de le terminer, Scott s'écriait sans relâche :

« -Non ! Arrête ! Il est innocent ! »

Cela ne facilita pas la tâche de Chris, qui ne comprit pas quelles étaient ses attentions :

« -Il le faut, Scott ! Ou bien, tu vas mourir ! »

* * *

Ils enfermèrent le Wendigo dans le coffre, persuadés que le tranquillisant qui coagulait désormais dans sa jambe apaiserait sa colère. Lydia adressa un sourire amical à Scott, tandis que Chris serra sa main :

-Tu as fait du bon travail.

-Je ne sais pas en quoi ce que j'ai fait était…

-Incroyable ? Oui, en effet. Je t'en prie, Scott : j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Lydia s'empressa de dire :

-Moi de même. Chris, voulais-vous me laisser discuter avec Scott ?

-D'accord.

Elle lui fit face, et ses yeux perturbants se figèrent sur son visage :

-Si tu viens avec nous, tu devras faire exactement comme on l'entend. De plus, il faut que tu te rendes compte que ce Wendigo est loin d'être la seule créature étrange de tout Beacon Hills. Alors, si tu as peur, fuis. Autrement, bats-toi. Bats-toi à nos côtés pour toutes ces forces obscures qui menaçent cette ville et ses habitants.

-Je ne suis pas un héros.

-Nous n'en sommes pas non plus. Ce soir, c'était différent car tu étais là. Mais les autres soirs, tu verras que nous sommes capables du meilleur comme du pire.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur… Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

-Et bien, il va falloir y réfléchir très rapidement parce que le temps nous manque.

* * *

Cette nuit avait été éprouvante physiquement – et mentalement. Elle s'était nourrie de l'enthousiasme de Scott de l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Allait-il se joindre à eux au risque d'y perdre la vie, ou bien allait-il continuer à mener ce petit train de vie qu'il trouvait ridicule ?

* * *

Voilà, merci à celle qui a follow l'histoire et ceux qui ont osé cliquer pour lire ;p


End file.
